The Prince of Fire
by Waterbender2892
Summary: This is a Zutara fanfic for sure and... well... youll just have to read and tell me if you like it so far


heres just a random story i started last year... thought id finish it...

"S-save me" asked the girl in chains.

Her arms and legs covered in scratches, deep bleeding wounds, and bruises. It's a wonder she's still alive. I slowly walked up to her, my breath quickened with every step.

"Save me" she repeated again.

I drew in my breath as I saw her eyes, her deep blue eyes were beautiful but her face covered in dried blood. She pulled at her chains a slight sob in her voice as she pleaded again

"Please…Please don't let me die." I wanted to help her, needed to save her, but that's forbidden because I am the Prince of Fire. Born to live a life of evil and follow in my ancestors footsteps in taking over the rest of the world. I backed away from the girl not taking my eyes off of her now still body.

I later found out she was the Princess of Water. We had captured her. She was an enemy. I continually asked myself how someone so beautiful can be an enemy to me. My father told me that she was to be killed when she came of marrying age. She was 12 now, so in 6 years she would be killed. I would be there to watch and she would see me and recondnized me. I couldn't take that… I took a deep breath and stared up at my ceiling, then turned my head to the side and saw the Fire symbols that covered the wall and my dresser. I sighed out the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding in.

'This was harder than I thought it would be. I'm almost 14! I need a break' I said to myself.

I got up and walked to my balcony and looked out at my garden I saw my special tree right outside my window and grabbed the branch climbing to the trunk and sliding down. I smiled as I remembered how secretive I was of these 'partings'. I looked overhead and noticed the lookout people. I signaled to Ryo that I was going on a walk. He winked at me as usual and I started on my calm walk to the pond of the Moon spirit. I glanced up at the moon above and smiled. The moon had always been my friend, giving me guidance or familiarity when I needed it. As I continued to walk along the path, I stared out at the proverbial scene. The path leading a few yards away from my tree, the beautiful labyrinth in the center, the fountain in the middle glowing slightly with the light from the moon, the gates shining with gold paint. I continued down past the turn of the path into the real garden, only for the royal family members. I walked on the stone and took off my shoes as I didn't want to be found.

I walked up to the pond and stuck my fingers in moving them slightly over the surface creating little ripples. My fathers voice coming back into my mind,

"The water kingdom is just like water, you lightly bruise them the rest of their kingdom gets hurt by the ripples."

That's why we captured their princess. I had wondered why we hadn't captured the earth princess, or the air prince. They would have been stronger and lasted longer than the delicate water princess. I had the sudden urge to go make sure she was alright, but Rui was on duty at my window instead of the prison cells, I couldn't get to her. I decided to head back to my room. I walked back on the path but I was stopped by a hooded figure.

"Hello young prince." It said.

I couldn't decipher whether or not it was female or male. I did know I was in danger for I saw the silver in the figures hand, a genuine water tribe dagger. I looked at my surroundings using what I learned from my self defense teacher. I took my stance and summoned my element. I focused all my energy on setting the cloak on fire. I squinted my eyes, looked up and the figures coat and leg was indeed up in flames. The wail that came pierced my ears as I ran back towards my room. I looked up to se Ryo, not moving on the lookout blood dripping from his fingers. I turned to my room and saw three hooded figures there. I ran towards the gates just in time to hear my mothers scream from her bedroom. My fathers yell for soldiers came too. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to see my mother look out the window at me. 'Run' she mouthed to me.

I ran towards the town and saw a dumpster. I jumped into it and waited until I was calm and not crying anymore. I took a deep breath. Then the moon whispered 'save her' in my ear. I ran out of the dumpster and ran for the mansion again. I ran down the corridor and to the cell chamber avoiding the hooded figures, no doubt trying to find the young princess. I grabbed keys from the dead soldier lying in the hallway no doubt on his break and unlocked the cell to find the girl still chained she looked up and looked back down at remembering me.

"I'm here to save you" I said and she looked up her eyes searching my face for the slightest hint of dishonesty.

I kept my posture and looked her straight in the eyes. She gave a weary smile and I gave a slight smile back. I unlocked her and she leaned on me for support me her body so cold. I focused my energy again and warmed her as best as I could. She closed her eyes welcoming the warmth. She looked up into my eyes and nodded. Giving her thanks, but I couldn't focus on that right now

"Are you alright?" I asked she looked up at me and shook her head in a silent 'no' she looked down I followed her gaze to her ankles. They were beaten and broken. Incase she was to try and escape they crippled her.

She looked up at me "water" she said and I thought of the pond with the moon spirit. I took her in my arms, bridal style 'look to the left' the moon spirit said again I looked to the wall on my left at first I saw nothing, but then the moonlight hit the wall just right and a secret door was revealed. I pushed the door with my foot and the stairs went down. I followed them and they suddenly went up. I pushed open the latch up to find myself in the garden a few feet from the pond. I smiled and brought the girl out with me. I placed her in the water her light blue dress becoming a dark blue. She closed her eyes and she began to glow a torques color and suddenly her scratches, bruises, and burns were gone. Her ankles were healed in a matter of seconds! I looked at her now clean and beautiful face.

"Healing powers" she whispered still not talking very much. I grabbed her hand and brought her to my ship it was at least five miles but she seemed fit and ready to move. My soldiers were still asleep under deck. I rang the emergency launch bell and everything sprang to life. Soldiers got to their positions and I took the young girl to her new quarters till we got the South Pole.

I took in a deep breath as i thought of what i was going to do next...


End file.
